1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawout switchgear and, more particularly, it pertains to retractable secondary disconnects for drawout switchgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When circuit breakers are mounted in cells as drawout switchgear, the primary purpose is to provide a disconnect of the breaker from the line and load bus bars. There are, however, other connections to the breaker, such as power to wind-up mechanisms, remote operator controls, wiring to meters from current transformers and the like. These connections, comprising up to 48 connections, must be disconnected when the breaker is removed from the cell and are referred to as secondary connections. One requirement of drawout switchgear is a test position in which the line and load connections are broken, but the secondary connections are closed, allowing the breaker to be tested without actual engagement to the main bus bars. Since engagement of the secondary connections is necessary in two different positions, the secondary contacts must allow for the distance between positions. In the past this has been handled by providing sliding secondary contacts. However, they have involved the disadvantages of fragility and maintenance of slide alignments.